The present invention relates to engine lift tools and more particularly relates to hangers including lift bail or ring connections which provide fore-and-aft adjustment for locating the lift points at various desired locations relative to the center of gravity of an engine being lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,903 granted to Ernst on Dec. 7, 1976 discloses an engine lift tool including a hander in the form of a yoke having a lift ring received thereon and movable into selected notches provided in a lower edge thereof so as to alter the lift point relative to the center of gravity of an engine being lifted. While this patented arrangement provides a simple structure for effectively adjusting the lift point, it requires that the weight of the engine be removed from the hanger before the adjustment can be made. Often times a convenient support surface is not available in which case additional equipment such as lift tables or hoist-operated slings may be required to change the attitude of the engine sufficiently to avoid obstructions afforded by the vehicle into or from which the engine is being installed or removed. Such extra equipment of course requires extra manpower to operate. Sometimes a worker will try to "manhandle" the engine in which cases he may injure his back or he may place his hands in areas where they are apt to be injured due to being caught between the engine and adjacent structure. Even when a convenient surface is available for resting the engine while the lift point is adjusted, this adjustment procedure can be quite time consuming especially if several adjustments are required.